Perry's Little Assistant 2
by IhugNico
Summary: I told you I'd right another story with Victoria! XD So it's been 2 months since Victoria was appointed Perry's assistant and this is what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perry's little assistant 2**_

_**A sequel to my Perry's little assistant story I did a sequel due to popular demand.**_

Chapter 1- Penguins can be deadly.

It was dark, a penguin stood with her back against the wall. She was on abandoned street near the docks; the enemy was no more than five feet away from her. She could have attacked him right now but no she had to wait for exactly the right moment. The enemy turned away from her, she chose this time to strike. She hid behind some crates and with this she slowly got closer. Finally the enemy was right in front of her. The penguin grinned; he would never know what hit him. Finally she jumped on him, the enemy tried to throw her off but she held on tightly, she slapped him with her flipper and climbed on the back of his neck smacking a pressure point leaving him unconscious. She jumped off of him doing a flip while she was at it (mostly for show.) and grabbed the goal.

"Well done Victoria." Perry said.  
"Thanks." Victoria puffed.

It was a training exercise; about two months ago Victoria had been recruited from a zoo and became Perry's permanent assistant after her first mission was a success. She was nicknamed Kowalski due to her always wearing her feathers in a ponytail. (Do to a lab accident the feathers on the back of her head were a lot longer than the others almost like hair.) Perry's watch beeped,

"Oh Victoria we have to go MM's calling." Perry said

Victoria nodded and followed him, she was out of breath and didn't want to run, then she got an idea,

"On your mark get set go!" Victoria said quickly.

She slid on her belly passing Perry quickly; however she forgot that the doors didn't open automatically. She looked back to see if Perry was catching up to her, she wasn't paying attention and, WHAM! She crashed into the glass doors and slid down with a squeak.

"Victoria are you ok?" Perry said.

He saw her and tried not to laugh.

"Oh and by the way." He said with a grin, he opened the other door that she didn't crash into and walked inside "I win."  
_

_**In case you were wondering I'm not referring to the penguin Kowalski, I was referring to the Kowalski on Secret Show I've written a couple of stories about her also. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The scooter

Perry sat in his chair and Victoria stood behind him with her flippers folded behind her back. Major Monogram showed on the screen.

"Carl I told you to make me coffee!" he said

"But that is coffee." Carl said off screen.

"Yes decaf."

"Isn't that what you asked for?"

"No."

"Oh sorry sir."

"Well get working on it."

He realized the two animals were there.

"Oh hello Agent P and Agent V. is up to his usual things he's stolen every television and I need you to find out what it is and put a stop to it." He said

Perry nodded and Victoria saluted and they headed toward the jet.

"Wait Agent P you don't have to use the jet this time Agent V's scooter is finished."

Victoria's eyes widened. She looked at were he was pointing. The scooter was a lot like Perry's only black instead of blue-green. Victoria got on it. Major Monogram looked at her then at Perry,

"You did teach her to drive a scooter right?"  
Perry nodded; it wasn't exactly lying, they had done a little bit of scooter training. Victoria turned it on,

"Hey Perry look at me, Woo hoo!" She was standing up on her scooter.

"No Victoria, don't do that! You'll-"Perry said he cut himself off expecting a crash but Victoria sat down on it and spun around,

"Funness." She said than thought, "Wait is that even a word?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**My, its been awhile since I last updated. Well, here ya go! I'm trying to make this one more well-written then the first one.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- The special mission.

The next day, Perry walked over to a cabinet. He slipped his hat on and opened the bottom drawer. He jumped into the hidden chute.

He grunted when he landed tail-first on hard steel floor. He blinked and looked around, this wasn't his headquarters.

There was so many gadgets Perry couldn't even begin to count. A screen was up against the wall, like Perry's but it was black instead of blue-green.

He looked around some more and saw a figure in a lab coat fiddling at some metal contraption.

Perry got up and walked over, "Excuse me, can you tell me where-"He was cut off when the figure turned around. "Victoria?"

Victoria broke into a grin, "Perry!" She dropped her clipboard and hugged him. It was kind of awkward since Victoria was taller. She was wearing a lab coat; it was a little bit to big on her. The sleeves were rolled up and the hem had been pinned so she wouldn't trip over it.

Perry blinked, "Um…Can you please let go?"

Victoria blinked and released him, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Perry asked, still recovering from her death hug.

Victoria smiled, "Didn't Major Monogram tell you?"

Perry blinked, shaking his head. "Tell me about what?"

Victoria blinked, "Oh. Well, I've had some experience with gadgets. So, these past few months they've been making me a lab. I'm going to be your gadgets expert. I'll still come on missions of course." She stared at the chute that Perry had come out of curiously. "I don't know why your chute led here… I have an entrance to that same one at the zoo, but I didn't know they were connected…"

Perry sighed, "We'll have to tell MM about it later. How far of a walk is it from here to my HQ?"

Victoria grinned, "Oh! That's the best part!"

She picked up her clipboard and put it on a table, then hung up her lab coat and put on her hat. She walked over to two glass doors. The glare on them was so bad Perry couldn't tell what was on the other side.

Victoria went over to a scanner and put her flipper against it. It glowed as it scanned up and down, a pleasant female voice said, "_Agent V. Welcome." _ And the doors slid open.

Perry blinked on the other side was…His headquarters.

"It's connected." Victoria said with a smile.

Perry nodded, "That's…Convenient…"

Victoria giggled, walking into the room and going down the steps.

Perry followed after her and sat down in his chair in front of the screen, logging in quickly.

Immediately, Major Monogram's face showed up, music and incoherent voices were in the background.

"Carl!" Monogram snapped, "Turn off that ridiculous cartoon! It's driving me nuts!"

"Sorry, sir." Carl's voice said.

The music and voices turned off.

Monogram sighed, "Ah, that's better." He turned to Perry and Victoria. "Good morning, Agent P and Agent V. We have a special mission planned for you two today."

Perry looked over at Victoria, she was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Today, Agent P, you will be switching partners with another agent." Monogram said.

Victoria jumped, "WHAT?" But all Monogram heard was "AUWWK!"

Monogram, not understanding, nodded, "I realize you are very excited, Agent V. But please calm down. It is only for the day and it is a training exercise."

Perry blinked, also stunned.

"You see, we recruited three new agents from the zoo the time that Victoria was assigned to you, Agent P. You will be switching partners with Agent N. today." Monogram said.

"There will be a tube to take Victoria to Agent N's headquarters arriving in a minute. When you get your temporary assistant, I will give you your mission. For now, I have to go dispose of those video tapes of that annoying cartoon Carl likes." He walked off screen.

An orange tube came out of the floor. A small grey armadillo came out of it and looked at Perry, "Agent A, reporting for duty, sir!" He said in a squeaky voice, saluting.

Victoria looked at Perry nervously, "But… I like working with you." She muttered.

Perry patted her back, "Don't worry it's just for the day."

Victoria looked at him sadly, "Do you know who Agent N is?"

Perry shook his head, "Sorry, I don't I'm sure he or she can't be that bad. Meanwhile, I'll be with uhh…" He looked at the armadillo for a name.

"Andy." The armadillo squeaked.

"Andy." Perry repeated, he looked back at Victoria.

She sighed, walking over to the orange tube.

"Good luck!" Perry said.

"Ditto." Victoria said glumly, just before the doors closed on the tube. It disappeared into the ground.

* * *

**_Ooh... Cliffe... Who is Agent N? How does Victoria have experience in labs? The first question will be answered in the next chapter! Don't worry, the other will be told later on._**

**_Reveiw!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**T**_

* * *

_**Neewollah is pronounced Nuh-wall-uh.**_

Chapter 4- Neewollah

When the tube opened up again, she was in a headquarters much like Perry's, but everything was orange.

The mission screen was shaped like a bone and so was the back of the chair in front of it. There was two sets of sliding glass doors. Above each one was a light shaped like a bone.

"Are you my temporary assistant?" A gruff voice said.

Victoria jumped, turning. "Y-Yes…"

She looked around to see who the voice belonged to. Then a dog stepped into her view. It looked like a medium-sized German Sheppard. Only, it was all brown except for the tip of its snout and a thin stripe on the top of a German Sheppard-like tail. It had pointed ears which were set on either side of his hat and when he talked Victoria saw a spotted tongue. He was wearing an aqua green collar with blue turtles on it.

"My name is Agent N. But you can call me Neewollah." He said. "What's your name?"

Victoria stared up into the dog's brown eyes, "Victoria. Neewollah is an interesting name. Does it mean anything?"

Neewollah nodded, "It's Halloween spelled backwards, since my owners adopted me three days before Halloween."

Victoria nodded, "Do you have a theme song like me and Perry do?" She said.

Neewollah chuckled, "No. How do you think that would sound? Neewollah the German Shepard Chow Chow mix? Not very catchy if you ask me."

Victoria tapped her flippers together. "O-Oh…"

Neewollah walked over to the wall, "Before we get our mission. I would like you to know more about my enemy."

Victoria nodded, sitting down in a chair.

Neewollah pulled down a poster. There was a picture of a man with a wrinked forehead and pointed ears, almost like an elf's. He had green eyes and half-moon glasses. "This is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Or, as we call him, Rodney."

Victoria whistled, "I wonder how his parents fit that on the birth certificate."

Neewollah sighed, "I don't know… Just listen please. He is always boasting about his latest evil scheme to another evil scientist called Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Victoria pointed to the next poster Neewollah pulled down, "Hey! That's me and Perry's villain!"

"I can see why Monogram chose that agent…" Neewollah muttered. "Anyways, his current evil scheme, is he is trying to make a device that will turn all pets against their owners. Therefore, he will be in control of all of the agents. Which is why we must stop him."

Victoria blinked, "That's a little more elaborate then what Doofenshmirtz always does…"

* * *

_**In case you may be wondering, Neewollah is my dog. Me and my sister joke that he does secret agent stuff when we aren't home and we live next to alot of vacant land, so we let him run around at night and sometimes during the day. **_

_**Reveiw plz!**_


End file.
